The Truth
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Highschool AU! Luffy is constantly being beaten; his friends think he gets into street fights on a daily basis. What if that was simply a cover up story to hide the truth? Portgas D. Ace is a new student, who takes interest in Luffy. What happens when he finds an injured Luffy who just ran away from home? This is a Ace/Luffy SLASH, and also a little ooc. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

So sorry this is such a short beginning chapter! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it, but I just couldn't wait.

If I wasn't extremely tired, it would have been a bit longer. Don't worry, though, I will post again soon.

Also, I will introduce Ace into the story in about two or so chapters.

The next chapters will also be longer than this one.

Please leave me some feedback/reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece :(

* * *

I raced out of class as the last bell rang. Zoro's message better be important, and fast. He knows I can't be late getting home. Damn it, if it weren't for these wounds, I'd be there already.

"Luffy!"I skidded to a halt, turning around.

"Zoro? Didn't you want to meet outside? "I asked, my head turned slightly to the side.

"I took a wrong turn. But let's just walk and talk. "

"Alright. Zoro,what's wrong? "

"Luffy, please believe me when I say you are in danger. "I stopped walking, just in front of the school gates.

"Zoro, how-"

"Please, don't ask any questions. I must go, your father's here. "As if proving the fact, he honked his horn just as Zoro moved to leave. I gave a flinch, before moving to enter the vehicle.

"Who was that, and why were you talking to him? "I suppressed a sigh, feeling his eyes boring into me.

"Someone from class wondering what our homework was. "It was best to lie. Otherwise, my friends would be in danger. I can't let this man near my friends. The man who calls himself my father.

Donquixote Doflamingo.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to it taking so long to get this next chapter posted, I will be posting another chapter with this one.

Sorry for taking so long to get this one up, I've been swamped with a crap load of things to do.

I'm also unsure as to how long it will be before I get to post a chapter again, but I will.

Sorry for any and all oocness, some is needed for the story.

Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece

* * *

Luffy's POV

"Boy, you get your ass down here now!" I sat up in my bed, fear overtaking me. _Please just be dinner time, please. _I stood, making my way down the steps. Stopping in front of him, he automatically punched me in the eye, causing me to fall onto my back.

"Stand up, boy. Explain to me what the hell this is supposed to be." He glared, holding up a piece of paper. It was my grades; he went through my bag. Standing back up, I answered;

"My grades." That earned me another punch. _Damn it._

"Don't be a smart ass, why do you have B's mixed with A's, child?" His voice, dripping with venom, growled out the b, as if it were something filthy beyond measure. To him, having such a grade was. "no answer, I see." He tossed the paper and grabbed my arm. We were going there- the basement, where he gives his punishments. Getting frantic, logic left my mind as I started to squirm in his grasp.

"You worthless shit! Stop that damned moving!" He slammed me into the wall as he spoke, causing me to let out a harsh grunt. pulling me back to him by grabbing my hair, he forced me to look up. However, I closed my eyes.

"You insolent little bastard, YOU WILL LOOK AT ME!" I refuse to open my eyes, and after a second, a fist was slammed into my stomach. I lurched forward, coughing up blood, as the man growled again and dragged me the rest of the way down.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't dare move, however. He chained me up to the wall again, and used the whip. I had deep gashes in multiple places where he had made contact. On top of that, other cuts from the knife now laying in the middle of the room. The door opened, revealing his tall frame.

"Good, you're awake. It's five a.m. so go get dressed and get the wounds your most recent _street fight _got you." The chains rattled as he unlocked them, letting me collapse to the floor. Not for long, though, "get up you worthless thing!" Grabbing the back of my neck, he pulled me up the stairs, through the house, and tossed me out the front door. Leaving for a moment, he returned and tossed my book bag on my chest, nearly knocking me out in the process.

"You have three minutes to be out of here. Now go." He slammed the door shut, but opened it again a second later, "And I better not get a call because you skipped."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is longer than the previous two; I will try to continue to keep the rest of the chapters around this length.

I change POV's after a bit.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Luffy's POV

I wiggled around, the white bandages covering my body feeling odd. I was in third period math, not really listening.

"Enter, boy." The door opened, getting my attention. A person walked in, instantly making me pause my movements. His gait spoke of power, bravery, and honesty like he walked with a purpose. His midnight black hair framed his face as his piercing gaze looked over everyone. My mouth went dry as his eyes lastly landed on e, lingering longer than with the others. The deep brown gaze calculating. I subconsciously licked my lips. It seemed he was going to do something, but was interrupted.

"Now, mind introducing yourself?" it was more of a command than a question.

"Ace D. Portgas. It's a pleasure." The man, Ace, said, bowing to the class.

"Mr. Portgas, your seat will be in the back, second seat from the window. Beside Mr. Monkey." I raised my hand, waving frantically with a grin. Well, until a particularly deep wound re-opened. I groaned, gripping my side, as my head met the desk with a thump.

"Luffy!" I heard Chopper run over to me.

"I'm fine, a wound just re-opened, that's all."

"Don't lie to me! Blood is already soaking through your sweater. You've already lost a lot of blood, if you lose more, your condition will worsen. So unless you wish to die from blood loss, let me fix your wound." I groaned, he was right. Also, I can't let him win this way.

"Fine." I stood up shakily, and gently lowered myself to the floor in the back, behind my desk. I looked up, feeling eyes on me. My black gaze meeting brown. Ace.

* * *

Ace's POV

Today was my first day of school here. My grandpa had me move in with him as he needed my help. I hadn't been expecting to see someone who would spark my interest. I figured this would be a boring place. But no, I was oddly drawn to the kid. He was wiggling, from what I could see in my peripheral vision. When I looked at him though, he froze his movements. WHen his tongue moved to wet his lips, I almost grinned and winked, but the teacher interrupted me. So, I now found myself being told to sit beside the boy. I nearly shit when he suddenly yelled out. I was completely confused as a little kid, probably no older than fifteen, rushed to "Luffy's" side.

The moment I heard "blood" I snapped from my daze. Staring at Luffy as he lowered himself to the floor, the kid left but returned a moment later with a first aid kit. Did he just get that from his book bag? Why would he had...uh nevermind_. _I was watching as the boy helped remove Luffy's shirt. That's when I realized we were in the middle of class. When I looked to the teacher, I was shocked to see him still teaching, everyone ignoring the two in the back. Why would a teacher ignore this? A student is bleeding badly as another is trying to fix him. Do they really think that kid can help? How often does this happen anyways?

I was brought to reality again as someone stood up. It was a man with green hair and three earrings in one ear. He had a sweater balled in his fist as he walked calmly towards the back; his expression set in a scowl. Once again, the teacher ignored the disturbance. I settled with watching the three guys behind me. The child didn't stop his movements or look up.

"Thanks Zoro. COuld you find me an extra towel? This one is already drenched in the blood."

"Yeah." The green haired guy, Zoro, grunted. He sat the shirt on Luffy's desk and proceeded to leave the classroom. I'm thinking the teacher is blind, as again he ignored Zoro's not-so-quiet exit. My attention went back to Luffy, the kid sifting through his box quickly, as he got the blood to mostly stop. I nearly choked when he brandished a needle, thread, and scissors.

"Hey, Luffy, I'm stitching the wound again." He gave a warning before threading the needle to use.

"Mmk...Chopper...fooood…" Luffy gave a moan. He didn't even flinch as Chopper moved the needle through his skin. He's probably already numb from the pain. Zoro re-entered the classroom just as Chopper finished the stitching. Again, Chopper didn't look up as Zoro came and handed him the rag. Where did he even get that? The only rational place is the nurse...hang on, why didn't they take him to the nurse, r even call 911?! They started talking again, distracting me.

"How early?"

"Around five a.m."

"Damn it. The idiot. He knows we would help him. Why wont he just let us." Zoro rammed a fist into the wall, which was also ignored.

"Zoro, you know he doesn't want us to get injured in his fights."

"Why does everyone believe tha? Getting into a street fight at five a.m. then coming to your house half dead?! These aren't fights, it's fucking a-" Zoro abruptly stopped as Luffy tried to move. Chopper had finished rewrapping his wound in gauze.

"No, Zoro. I'm always caught into fights on my way to school. Only, the person I run into is always the same one."

"Why wont you tell us who it is!?"

"Because you would be putting yourselves in danger."

"Bull-" Zoro was cut off by the bell. This time a woman came to join their group. She handed then, what I assumed to be, notes and today's homework. I froze when she turned to me, also handing me the notes and homework. She had a small, knowing smile as I gradually took the items.

"Er- thank you." She just chuckled, before turning to leave.

"I have to go, can you handle things from here?" Zoro asked, getting his stuff.

"Yeah, thank you, Zoro. He is also still here, so he can help." Chopper pointed at me. I gulped, feeling Luffy's eyes on me. Zoro grunted, giving a short "good-bye" wave behind his shoulder.

"Ace, right?" Chopper was looking at me.

"Yes, Chopper, I presume?" I smiled, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yup!" Chopper beamed, "can you carry Luffy for me?" He glanced to his general location.

"Of course, where to?" I easily pulled him into my arms bridal-style. I frowned at how light he was.

"Hm? The roof." He grinned. The roof? Why not the nurse? The frown deepened.

"Oh, follow me!" Chopper assumed my frown was from not knowing where the roof is.

* * *

By the time we arrived, Luffy was curled up in my arms, sleeping. Opening the door, I noticed a blond guy was a curly eyebrow. THe guy smirked at seeing me.

"I see he trusts you." I blushed.

"Where should I lay him?" The male chuckled.

"You can try to remove him from your being, but it wont work. Kid has a death grip in his sleep." I tried removing Luffy's arms from around my neck, just to find the guy was right.

"Sanji, by the way." He flashed a grin, which I easily returned.

"Ace."

"So, Ace, for Luffy to cling like that, I'd assume you've been friends for months, but I've never seen you before."

"Today is my first day at the school. I arrived in town yesterday. I've known him for less than an hour." I felt Luffy begin to move around, causing me to blush a nice scarlet when he buried his head into my neck some more.

"Saaanjiii...fooood." He groaned, not releasing me.

"Haha alright, hang on." Sanji moved to a bag.

"Mmm...smell good." I froze, Luffy trying to get closer, inhaling my scent.

"Here." Sanji tossed a large bag to him like it weighed nothing. I blinked when the bag disappeared within a second. Luffy looked happily at me. Until his phone started ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here is the new chapter. The next two weeks will be pretty busy, so I may not be able to update again for a few.

I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any and all mistakes that are still in this story.

But please enjoy :)

* * *

Luffy POV

Cinnamon and a hint of something else I couldn't quite place. Though it smelled good; really good. I looked at Ace, smiling, and was about to ask something when I was interrupted. The distinct shrill of his ringtone made me freeze. Unable to do anything else, I once again clung to Ace. I felt an odd connection with him, like I've known him all my life. None of my friends notice these sudden changes when they happen. As I begin to shake, I hope they don't notice again. I continued to cling, still shaking. I was surprised when I felt his arms slightly tighten around me. He moved his hand, making small circles on my back. I felt him start to walk, before gently sitting on the ground.

"I'm going to go find the others, you two okay here?" I heard Sanji say as I situated myself on his lap.

"Yeah." Ace gave a nod, and I moved to bury my head in his chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled, curling his shirt in my fists, "you just got here and now you're sitting here with me, missing class. You probably hate me. I get into fights on a daily basis. You're the first to notice my sudden change in mood. You can leave if you want to, I'll be fine."

"Idiot. I don't care about missing classes. I was only able to notice the change because you tensed, then started shaking just as your phone went off. I feel oddly drawn to you, so I won't leave." Ace kept his arms firmly around me.

* * *

Ace POV

Later that day.

"Hey, can you explain a little more about why you transferred me here?" I asked, my arms crossed, looking at the person across from me.

"Doflamingo is on the move." I froze.

"You...are you serious?"

"If I was joking, you wouldn't be here now." Smoker, head of the police department, glared. I heaved a sigh.

"How long?"

"2 weeks."

"And I'm just now being brought here? What took so long?"

"He had done small insignificant things until three days ago. He met with Crocodile."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Just stay incase we do end up needing you." I groaned.

"Fine, just be careful." I stood to leave.

"You know I will be. Also, eat before me, I'm staying late."

"Right."

* * *

Luffy POV

I sighed, actually in a good mood. Who exactly is Ace? There is something that draws me to him. His black hair, piercing gaze, his face spotted with freckles. Then that smile. God that smile, then his voice-

"Brat, get down here!" My thoughts froze, and the previous happiness was replaced with fear, "you have a visitor!" Hearing that, and the merriment in his voice made my heart drop. Oh please no. I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"What's taking so long worthless shit?" he growled. Then that smile was back, "Ah, no matter, meet your new...owner. He has given quite the amount for you, so be happy." He grinned as he said owner. It was then that I knew. I knew I had to get away as I looked at the face of my supposed 'new owner.' The face of Sir Crocodile. I swallowed.

"Dont try to run, I'll hurt you if you do." Crocodile said in a sickly sweet voice. I took one glance at my now ex 'father.' It's no surprise he has sold me to this guy. Most likely as a sex toy. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well,boy!? Greet your new master!" this is it then, I'm going to die. If they catch me, that is. Without another thought, I turned and ran.

The only exit is the back door and it's a straight path from where I was. They started chasing me, not wanting to risk looking back, I relied on my ears for their location. There was a period of three years that the previous owner, who my 'father' sold me to for a period of four years, kept me blind folded. It was then that I started relying more on hearing and scent than I did sight. It had been some form of punishment for not coming home for one night. A sharp crack of a gun snapped me from my thoughts. There were three more shots by the time i reached the fence. It was when I jumped over it that the fourth shot hit me in the leg. The side of my right thigh, to be specific.

I tried to ignore the sharp pain and feeling of warm blood running down my leg. I kept running. The forest was my destination. It was twenty minutes from the school. It took an hour for me to reach it. I collapsed at the base of my favorite tree; the largest and oldest one in the forest. It was also conveniently right in the middle of the forest. This is good because they wouldn't think to just run straight through the woods while trying to find me. I looked at my leg, now completely numb. The bullet had torn a chunk of skin off when it grazed the area. Unfortunately, it hadn't stopped bleeding. Tearing a large piece of my shirt, I wrapped it tightly around the wound, hissing slightly. Pulling my left leg to my chest, and wrapping my arms around it, I silently wept until I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! It's a little shorter than the others, but I hope you will still enjoy it!

* * *

Ace POV

"Hey, wake up, kid...Oi." I gave a repetitive poking to the boys shoulder. I had decided to go out and wander the forest earlier, I hadn't expected to find someone sleeping here. He looked familiar though. Hmm...I continued poking. I froze when the boy stirred, then gave a bad flinch and whimper, cowering into his arms more. Worried, I spoke softly.

"Hey, I won't-" he flinched again.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, please don't kill me, I'm sorry." he mumbled out. Then it hit me hard, it's Luffy.

"Luffy? Hey, its me, Ace, Its okay, Luffy. Its okay."

"No, no, you're lying again, you're lying. It will never be okay so long as hes alive."

"Luffy, I'm not lying. It will be okay, please look at me." he just shook his head. I sighed, and reached a hand towards him, but Luffy again flinched away. However, he yelled out in pain this time.

"Luffy? Luffy! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I started freaking out as Luffy passed out again, and I noticed his injured leg sitting in a pool of blood. Fuck. I quickly pulled out my phone , ending up re dialing the number 3 times.

*What is it?" the grumpy voice answered.

"Old man, get down here with Law, right now! I'm in the forest, the large tree in the middle!" I quickly spoke, ending the call a second later.

* * *

third person POV

Law sighed, rubbing at his temples, feeling the onslaught of a headache coming.

"Now, explain to me how you found this kid in the forest." Smoker exhaled, eyes not moving from the prone form of Luffy on Ace's bed.

"As I said before, I went to take a walk, as around 6:30, in the forest. I went to one of my favorite spots, the big tree, and found him there."

"He's been badly injured. There weren't any signs of resistance." Law plopped into a chair, by the bed.

"Ace, what else do you know about this kid?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy, also in a few of my classes. So far his friends include Tony Tony Chopper, Robin, Sanji, and Roronoa Zoro, He came to school covered in bandages. Something about being in a street fight at 5am. Zoro seems to think differently. I feel oddly drawn towards Luffy, and he seems to feel the same way. I want to protect him."

"I see." Smoker sighed, "Those were definitely not from a street fight. You don't typically get whip marks, strategically places burn marks, welts from belts, carefully sliced skin from knifes from a fight. Bullet wounds, yes, but not typically in the thigh like he did. He was running away from something, or someone." Luffy's phone chose that moment to ring, and Smoker looked up, "Answer it, Ace." He picked it up, sighing in the process.

*Luffy where are you-

"Zoro, right?"

*Who the fuck-

"Calm down, it's Ace. Luffy is safe here."

*What happened?

"I found him in the forest with a wounded leg."

*Fuck, that idiot.

"You know anything about this?"

*Yeah, more than I'm supposed to. Why should I tell you though?

Ace glanced over to Smoker, receiving a nod of affirmative.

"In a way, I'm part of the police force. Smoker is my uncle, were the two best out there, aside from Hawkeye. He hasn't been around lately, though."

*Hn, fine. Luffy was adopted by a man at age 5. That man was D. Doflamingo. We've been trying to find his real father, Dragon, but remain unsuccessful. I've been trying to keep him safe, but it seems I've failed. He's been badly abused and now his plan was to sell Luffy to Crocodile.

"How do you know all of this?" Ace growled out.

*My father is Dracule Mihawk.


End file.
